Mana Syndrome
by LinRef358
Summary: Suatu penyakit aneh tiba-tiba menyerang para Mana di Al-Revis Academy. Vayne dan anggota workshopnya mencari obatnya. Dapatkah mereka menemukan obat dari penyakit itu? Chapter 4 sudah di update.
1. A Sickness

**Mana Syndrome**

Suatu penyakit aneh tiba-tiba menyerang seluruh Mana di Al-Revis Academy. Vayne dan anggota workshopnya mencari obatnya. Dapatkah mereka menemukan obat dari penyakit itu?

Warning:

Semua karakternya OOC.

Disini saat Vayne dan teman-temannya masih sekolah di Al-Revis Academy.

Saya buat disini itu mana bisa sakit seperti manusia.

Disini saya tidak menampilkan Muppy. ^_^V

Mana disini mempunyai 2 wujud:

-Satu wujud manusia(disini yang saya pakai dalam cerita)

-Satu wujud aslinya(dipakai saat sedang melawan musuh)

Nama mana disini diambil dari Atelier Iris:

-Nama mananya Jess itu Silwest/Mana of Wind

-Nama mananya Nikki itu Dour/Mana of Tree(Wood)

-Nama mananya Pamela itu Aion/Mana of Life

-Nama mananya Flay itu Zuvelk/Mana of Metal(sebagai ganti dari Mana asli Flay yaitu Mana of Cold/Gold(lupa))

-Nama mananya Roxis itu Eital/Mana of Light

-Nama mananya Anna itu Faustus/Mana of Illusion

Siang itu Vayne dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di workshop. Melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba datanglah Silwest bermuka muka pucat dan berkeringat(?) banyak. Jess lalu keheranan melihat mananya yang tampaknya sedang sakit itu.

Jess lalu bertanya kepada Silwest "Ada apa Silwest kenapa mukamu pucat dan kamu berkeringat.". Jawab Silwest "Tidak apa-apa mungkin aku hanya-" Sebelum Silwest menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba dia jatuh pingsan. Jess lalu panik dan berteriak(?) "Silwest? Silwest! Kamu kenapa? Jawab aku Silwest!" Teman-teman workshop-nya langsung datang mendekatinya. Mereka bertanya kepada Jess "Ada Apa Jess?". "Entahlah aku tidak tau, Silwest tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawa ke Mr. Zeppel?" Usul Vayne.

"Ide yang bagus, Ayo." Jawab Nikki.

Mereka lalu pergi ke ruangan-nya Mr. Zeppel

"Mr. Zeppel!" Panggil Jess.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Zeppel

"Mana saya tiba-tiba pingsan!" Kata Jess.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Zeppel(lagi)

"Saya tidak tau… Dia masuk dengan pucat berkeringat lalu tiba-tiba pingsan." Jawab Jess

"Hm… Kalau begitu saya coba lihat dulu di buku tentang penyakit Mana." Kata Zeppel. Sambil mengambil sebuah buku."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Silwest ya?" Tanya Anna

"Entahlah, semoga Mr. Zeppel dapat menemukan nama penyakitnya." Kata Jess khawatir.

"Aha! Ini dia! Nama penyakit ini adalah Mana Syndrome(?)." Seru Zeppel

"Mana Syndrome? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama penyakit itu." Kata Roxis

"Tentu saja kalian belum pernah mendengar nama penyakit ini. Sebab penyakit ini sudah lama dianggap punah." Kata Zeppel.

"Lalu apa yang tertulis di buku itu lagi Mr. Zeppel?" Tanya Vayne.

"Disebutkan disini penyakit ini terakhir kali terjadi adalah 50 tahun(?) yang lalu. Penyakit ini sesuai namanya hanya menyerang Mana saja. Dituliskan juga bahwa mana yang terkena penyakit akan pucat, demam, banyak berkeringat, mudah lelah(?) dan yang terakhir penyakit ini akan membuat mana tersebut koma dan kehilangan kekuatannya. Disini juga tertulis bahwa penyakit mudah menyebar ke Mana di sekitarnya. Dan disebutkan juga waktu antara terkena sampai muncul gejalanya adalah kira-kira 24 jam."

"APA!" Teriak semuanya (kecuali Roxis tentunya)

"Oh Iya Mr. Zeppel. Apa disitu juga tertulis juga obatnya." Tanya Vayne.

"Hmm, Disini tertulis nama obatnya adalah Elixir Cure Heal Water(?)." Jawab Zeppel.

"Jadi apa saja bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat obat itu Zeppel?" Kata Pamela

"Yang diperlukan adalah:

Sweet Lando

Sunrise Orange

Moon Flower

Elixir

"Hanya itu saja Mr. Zeppel?" Tanya Vayne.

"Ada tertulis juga untuk membuatnya lebih efektif diperlukan:

Earth Core

Wind Core

Aqua Core

Flame Core

Metal Core

Nature Core

Mist Core

Soul Core

"Heh? Apa itu?" Tanya Nikki

"Entahlah tapi tertulis benda ini hanya ada di tempat rahasia di Old Schoolhouse-Closed Area-." Jawab Zeppel.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kami akan mencari bahan-bahannya. Terima Kasih Mr. Zeppel." Kata Anna.

"Baiklah sebelum pergi ayo kita siapkan senjata dan item-item untuk mencari bahan-bahannya." Kata Flay.

Bersambung ke Chapter Selanjutnya

Lin:"Ya ampun aku belum selesain satu fanfic udah buat yang baru."

Nikki:"Kalau begitu selesainlah author sinting."

Lin:"Udah buat Chapter selanjutnya sih tapi tidak bisa update. Jadi fanfic itu Cuma punya 1 chapter yang pertama dan yang terakhir."

Jess:"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat."

Lin:"Oh iya! Sebelum pergi. Vayne! Tolong minta-in review ya!

Vayne:"Aku!"

Lin:"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu. Udah ya dadah. (sambil pergi)

Vayne:"Tolong Review ya semuanya."


	2. Gathering Item

**Mana Syndrome**

Halo, Semuanya kembali lagi bersama saya sang author di fanfic ini. Oke saya lanjutkan di-chapter 2. Oh iya tambahan disini Vayne masih belum mengetahui kalau dia adalah Mana. Jadi, begitulah. Dan maaf kalau karakter disini jadi sangat OOC. Oh iya saya ganti semua core tadi (Earth Core, Wind Core, dsb) menjadi Wish Core. Oke kita lanjut saja.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap." Tanya Flay.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa bertarung sepenuhnya tanpa Silwest." Kata Jess.

"Tidak apa-apa Jess. Kau bertarung saja dengan item dan barang-barang dari tasmu." Kata Vayne.

"Yup, meskipun tanpa Mana kita masih dapat bertarung, bukan?" Kata Nikki.

"Sudah, ayo cepat. Kita harus berangkat mencari bahan-bahannya." Kata Anna.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke Millenium Tree. Untuk mencari Sunrise Orange dan Sweet Lando." Kata Roxis.

"Sekarang mari kita bagi kelompok dahulu." Kata Flay.

"Kelompok 1 adalah Vayne, Jess, Nikki dan Roxis. Dan Kelompok 2 adalah aku, Anna dan Pamela." Kata Flay.

"Baiklah Kelompok 1 pergi mencari Sweet Lando dan Kelompok 2 mencari Sunrise Orange. Mengerti?" Tanya Flay.

"Mengerti!" Kata semuanya.

"Baik, ayo semuanya berangkat." Perintah Flay.

**Kelompok 1**

"Tunggu Roxis." Kata Jess.

"Huh, kalian semua benar-benar lama." Kata Roxis.

"Hei, Kita mencari sama-sama bukan?" Kata Nikki (agak) kesal.

"Nikki benar Roxis. Di sini kita mencari bersama-sama." Kata Vayne.

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti." Kata Roxis.

"Oke, menurut keterangan yang kudapat Sweet Lando hanya bisa ditemukan saat sore hari." Kata Jess.

"Baiklah, aku melihat ada pohon Lando disana tapi kita harus menunggu sampai sore hari agar bisa mendapatkan Sweet Lando." Kata Jess.

"Hmm, Sekarang baru jam 14.45. Masih banyak waktu." Kata Vayne.

"Sebaiknya sambil menunggu kita juga mencari Tangerine untuk bahan pembuat Elixir." Kata Roxis.

"Ide yang bagus, Roxis." Puji(?) Vayne.

Sambil menunggu hingga sore hari mereka mengumpulkan Tangerine. Sekarang mari kita lihat di Kelompok 2

**Kelompok 2**

"Hei, Flay ayo bantu kita mencari Sunrise Orange." Kata Anna (agak) kesal.

"Ya ampun Anna. Apa kau lupa? Sunrise Orange hanya bisa ditemukan saat pagi hari." Kata Flay. (sejak kapan Flay jadi pintar)

"Aku mengerti, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk kamu supaya bisa bermalas-malasan(?)." Kata Anna.

"Hm hehehehe. Kalian itu sepertinya cocok juga ya menjadi rekan kerja." Kata Pamela sambil tertawa.

"H-hei apa maksudmu Pamela?" Tanya Flay.

"Baiklah ayo kita mencari bahan-bahan yang lain sambil menunggu pagi hari." Kata Anna.

Kembali lagi kelompok 1

**Kelompok 1**

Vayne, Jess, Nikki dan Roxis yang baru saja selesai mengumpulkan Tangerine. Dan waktu itu sudah sore hari.

"Baiklah kurasa Tangerine kita sudah cukup." Kata Vayne.

"Dan, sekarang sudah sore hari ayo kita panen Sweet Lando." Kata Nikki.

Mereka lalu memanen 10 buah Sweet Lando.

"Wow, kita mendapat 10 buah Sweet Lando." Kata Jess.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Ayo kembali ke workshop." Kata Roxis.

"Hmm, kenapa Vayne? Tampaknya kamu agak pucat dan kelelahan." Kata Nikki.

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Vayne.

Mereka berempat lalu kembali ke workshop sambil membuat Elixir untuk bahan pembuat Elixir Cure Heal Water.

Kembali ke Kelompok 2 (Time Skip: Pagi hari saat Matahari mulai Terbit(?))

"Hei, sekarang sudah pagi. Ayo kita panen Sunrise Orange." Kata Anna.

"Baik, baik Anna. Ayo kita panen Sunrise Orange." Kata Flay.

"Ternyata ini lebih mudah dari perkiraanku." Kata Flay (agak) kecewa.

"Sudahlah Flay. Ingat kita masih harus mencari Wish Core." Kata Pamela.

"Ya, sudahlah." Kata Flay (masih agak) kecewa

Mereka lalu memanen 10 Sunrise Orange (juga). Terus mereka kembali ke Workshop.

Bersambung ke Chapter Berikut


	3. The Truth?

**Mana Syndrome**

Halo lagi semuanya. Kembali bersama saya author yang udah stress buat fanfic ini. Jadi karena tidak ada yang mau Review T_T makanya jelek. Oke kita lanjut saja.

Kelompok 2 lalu kembali ke Workshop. Disana sudah ada Vayne, Jess, Nikki dan Roxis yang sudah selesai membuat Elixir.

"Hei, semuanya jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan Sweet Lando?" Tanya Flay.

"Ya, sekarang kami sedang membuat Elixir." Kata Jess.

"Bagaimana kalian sendiri? Apa kalian berhasil mendapatkan Sunrise Orange?" Tanya Nikki.

"Ya, kami memanen sampai 10 buah." Kata Pamela.

"Hmm? Kenapa denganmu Vayne? Kau tampak kurang sehat." Tanya Anna.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya agak-" Sebelum Vayne sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba dia pingsan.

"Vayne? Vayne! Kamu Kenapa? Jawab aku, Vayne!" Tanya Jess panik.

"Tunggu dilihat bukankah ini gejala penyakit Mana Syndrome yang dibilang Mr. Zeppel tadi." Kata Anna.

"Kau benar. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kata Nikki keheranan.

"Apakah jangan-jangan Vayne itu adalah Mana?" Kata Anna.

"Itu mustahil Vayne adalah manusia, bukan?" Kata Pamela.

"Tapi, kalau begitu kenapa dia bisa terkena penyakit ini?" Kata Jess.

"Ya, sudahlah ayo kita bawa Vayne ke Infirmary lebih dahulu." Kata Flay.

"Benar, itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang ini. Dan sebaiknya soal ini kita rahasiakan dahulu bahkan dari Vayne sendiri." Kata Anna.

**Infirmary**

"Oh, kalian. Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Melanie.

"Vayne pingsan di Workshop. Lalu kami bahwa kemari." Kata Jess

"Iya, kami sekarang akan pergi tolong titip Vayne, ya?" Kata Nikki.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah." Kata Melanie keheranan.

**Balik lagi ke Workshop**

"Ya ampun, pertama tanpa Mana sekarang kita harus mencari Moon Flower dan Wish Core tanpa Vayne." Kata Jess.

"Ya, tapi aku masih penasaraan kenapa Vayne bisa terkena penyakit itu. Benarkah kalau Vayne itu adalah Mana? Dan jika benar Mana jenis apakah dia?" Kata Roxis

"Kita bisa memikirkan itu nanti sekarang ayo kita ke Old Schoolhouse - Closed Area -." Kata Flay.

"Tunggu Flay sebelum itu kita harus membuat sebanyak-banyaknya Treasure Cape. Untuk memudahkan perjalanan kita." Kata Jess.

"Ya sudah ayo segera kalian buat dan kita harus mempersiapkan senjata terbaik kita." Kata Flay.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan Shopping Basket." Kata Jess.

"Dan aku menggunakan Ultimate Mace." Kata Nikki.

"Baiklah aku akan menggunakan Platinum Claw." Kata Pamela.

"Sebaiknya aku menggunakan Dandy Blade." Kata Flay.

"Aku sebaiknya menggunakan Fate Spinner." Kata Roxis.

"Dan aku akan menggunakan Stargazer." Kata Anna.

"Dan kita juga harus mempersiapkan pakaian terbaik untuk pertahanan." Kata Anna.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai Dame's Hair." Kata Jess.

"Aku akan memakai Beast Leather." Kata Nikki.

"Dan aku akan memakai Platinum Robe untuk jaga-jaga." Kata Pamela.

"Aku tentu saja memakai Man's Cloth." Kata Flay.

"Aku sepertinya akan menggunakan Meister Cloak." Kata Roxis.

"Baiklah aku akan menggunakan Swiftwing Garb." Kata Anna.

"Bagaimana semuanya apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri kalian?" Tanya Flay.

"Ya!" Jawab semuanya.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Kata Flay

Bersambung ke Chapter Selanjutnya

Oh iya sekilas info(?) nama weapon dan armor diatas berasal dari Bonus/Secret Dungeon di Old Schoolhouse -Closed Area-.


	4. The Core 1: Wood Core

**Mana Syndrome**

**Desclaimer: **Mana Khemia bukan punyaku melainkan Atlus.

**A/N:** Halo semuanya. Maaf ya udah lama tidak update. Soalnya saya sekarang lagi focus ke ff Kingdom Hearts + saya kehabisan ide. Saya perlu waktu yang sangat lama untuk memikirkan ide baru. Jadi mohon bersabar. Di sini ruang rahasia di Old Schoolhouse –Closed Area– saya kasih nama Secret Area. Di tambah mungkin di sini akan ada Out Skill dan Out Item. **Bold **artinya nama skill biasa (Out Skill termasuk). _Italic _artinya nama item (Out Item termasuk). Underline artinya nama Finishing Skill (Out Skill termasuk).

**Desclaimer: **Mana Khemia bukan punyaku tapi punya NIS.

~ Old Schoolhouse –Closed Area– ~

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus mencapai bagian terdalam dari Old Schoolhouse –Closed Area–. Di situ akan ada sebuah altar yaitu Altar of Creation and Wish. Dan kita juga harus mengumpulkan Elemental Core. Elemental Core hanya terdapat pada Elemental Altar misalnya Altar of Wood, Altar of Fire, Altar of Water, dll. Kita harus menemukan kunci untuk membuka tempat penyimpanan Elemental Core. Kunci itu di jaga oleh Elemental Spirit. Kegunaan dari Elemental Core untuk membuka tempat rahasia penyimpanan 2 Origin Core yaitu Creation Core dan Wish Core. Hanya dengan cara itulah kita bisa untuk mendapatkan Wish Core." Kata Flay.

"Wow! Dari mana kau tahu hal itu Flay?" Tanya Jess kagum(?). "Rahasia." Kata Flay dengan senyum yang mencurigakan(!).

"Sudah, jangan membuang-buang waktu di sini keadaan para Mana terancam." Anna mengingatkan.

~Sementara itu di Al-Revis Academy~

Seseorang berambut merah terlihat di depan workshopnya Flay. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tony Eisler. Seseorang yang selalu mengganggu kelompoknya Vayne dan Co.

"Hari ini juga, aku akan mengalahkan mereka." Batinnya. Dia kemudian membuka pintu workshop.

"Flay! Ayo kita berta-" Tony langsung menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat tidak ada orang di workshop itu. "Sial! Kemana perginya mereka?" Batinnya kesal.

Kemudian datanglah seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek seleher. Dia adalah Renee Kearse, Co-nya Tony. Dia kemudian memanggil Tony.

"Hey, Tony!" Panggil Renee. Tony kemudian langsung menoleh ke arah panggilan tersebut. "Ada apa?" Tanya Tony.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Renee balik bertanya. "Tidak, ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat Flay dan kawan-kawannya?" Sahut Tony.

"Well, kalau untuk Flay, aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi, aku melihat si rambut putih Vayne itu sedang pingsan dan berada di Infirmary." Jawab Renee.

"Infirmary? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Tony. "Entahlah… Saat ku Tanya Ms. Melanie. Dia bilang mereka hanya menitipkannya di situ."

"Hmm… Ada yang tidak normal. Kalau begitu ayo kita laporkan kepada Ms. Isolde." Kata Tony. "Terserahlah…" Kata Renee. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke ruang guru.

~Sementara itu di Secret Dungeon~

Dengan senjata yang hebat dan kerja sama yang baik akhirnya mereka semua berhasil mencapai Secret Dungeon. Mereka terlihat sedikit lelah namun mereka tidak mengeluh. Karena mereka melakukan itu semua demi nasib sahabat mereka dan juga para Mana.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Tidak di sangka tempat ini susah di capai." Kata Jess. "Kau benar, tapi perjalanan kita yang sesungguhnya masih sangat jauh." Kata Nikki.

"Dan pastinya banyak monster kuat yang akan menghadang kita semua." Kata Roxis. "Kalian benar, tapi kita semua tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja." Flay mengingatkan.

Mereka akhirnya terus berjalan dan bertarung dengan berbagai macam monster sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah altar berwarna hijau. Dengan sebuah ukiran berbentuk pohon kecil.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Nikki. "Berdasarkan tulisan yang berada di ukiran tersebut, ini pasti Altar of Wood." Kata Roxis. "Altar of Wood, seperti namanya, altar ini di bangun untuk menghormati Wood Mana, Dour." Kata Pamela.

"Nikki… Coba kau bawa Manamu ke Altar itu, mungkin kekuataannya akan sedikit pulih." Saran Jess. "Baiklah." Kata Nikki. Dia lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke altar itu. Dour lalu berada di samping Nikki.

"Ah… Aku merasa lebih baik." Kata Dour. "Sekarang kau sudah bisa memakai skill pohonmu lagi, Nikki.". "Sayangnya ini hanya bertahan sebentar. Kita harus segera mendapatkan Wood Core." Kata Flay.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sesuatu seperti monster. Monster itu mengambil bentuk seperti seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut seperti rumput yang berwarna hijau. Tubuhnya berwarna agak kecoklatan seperti warna batang pohon. Tangannya seperti sulur tumbuhan. Dan bagian bawah badannya seperti akar pohon yang kuat dan menembus tempat yang mereka pijakki.

"Jadi… inikah wujud dari Wood Spirit?" Tanya Jess kagum. "Hey, Jess. Ini bukannya waktunya untuk kagum. Ingat kita harus mengalahkannya." Kata Anna mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, aku maju duluan." Kata Roxis. "**Analyze Cards**!" Seru Roxis. Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah kartu besar di depan monster itu lalu menghisap monster itu dan kemudian Roxis mengeluarkan banyak Kartu dan menyerangkan kartu besar itu. Sesudah itu kartu besar itu hancur dan monster itu keluar.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil analisis dari monster itu Roxis?" Tanya Pamela. "Oh, monster ini kuat terhadap Elemen Kayu/Pohon dan Elemen Air dan sepertinya dia sedikit lemah terhadap Elemen Api. Dia bisa menggunakan skill Healing dan

mengeluarkan monster tumbuhan seperti Mandragora dan Vine Trap. HP-nya kurang lebih ku prediksikan 20.000-25.000 point." Kata Roxis menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terima ini!" Kata Flay dia lalu menggunakan skill Raiden Charge. Tubuhnya lalu di penuhi oleh listrik. Dia lalu menggunakan skill **Starshot**nya dan dari dalam pedangnya keluarlah 2 buah shuriken yang terisi dengan tenaga listrik menuju ke monster itu dan mengakibatkan damage 1875 point.

Monster itu kemudian mengunakan skill **Seed of Essence**. Monster itu menyebarkan beberapa benda yang mirip seperti batu kecil berwarna merah ke tanah. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah 5 monster Mandragora dari dalam tanah.

"Dia memanggil monster Mandragora." Jess berseru. "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku. Ayo, Wood Mana!" Seru Nikki. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan skill **Wood Storm**. Nikki lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bibit lalu menghancurkan dan menanamnya. Kemudian muncullah Wood Mana dan menumbuhkan bibit itu menjadi beberapa pohon raksasa dan kemudian Nikki memukulnya dan dari atas pohon jatuh 3 bom yang penampilannya seperti buah dan meledak dan mengakibatkan damage sebesar 5682 point.

Pamela kemudian mengeluarkan skill **Berserk Bear**. Boneka Teddy Bearnya berubah menjadi besar dan menyerang para Mandragora dan Wood Spirit dengan cakar yang tajam, menimbulkan damage sebesar 6384 point kepada para Mandragora, menyebabkan para Mandragora menghilang dan 4092 point kepada Wood Spirit.

Anna kemudian menggunakan skill **Sharp Blade **kemudian dia menebas musuhnya dari arah depan, belakang, kiri, kanan dan yang terakhir dia menebaskan pedangnya dari atas dan menimbulkan damage sebesar 6823 point.

Wood Spirit lalu menggunakan skill **Poison Flower**. Hal itu menyebabkan semuanya terkena damage sebesar 352 point. Sekaligus efek poison –kecuali Pamela–

"Ukh!" Roxis terkena damage akibat efek poison sebesar 286 point. "Jess! Gunakan skill healingmu!" Teriak Flay.

"**Healing of Life**!" Teriak Jess. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti bola bercahaya. Bola itu bersinar terang kemudian menghilang.

"Terima Kasih, Jess!" Kata Anna. Jess hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Roxas meneriakkan sebuah skill "**Judge Card**!" Kemudian kartu-kartu Roxas mengelilingi monster spirit itu dan langsung menyerangnya dari segala arah. Serangan itu menghasilkan damage yang sangat besar kira-kira 6920 point.

Monster itu lalu menggeram lalu perlahan-lahan dia menghilang berubah menjadi sebuah batu berbentuk kotak yang adalah sebuah litograph.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Jess kelelahan. Kemudian mereka bergerak ke tempat batu itu. "Hei, sesuatu tertulis di batu ini." Kata Anna. "Biar ku lihat." Kata Roxis. Roxis kemudian membaca tulisan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang tertulis di sana?" Tanya Nikki. "Di sini tertulis Wood. With coexistent growth, it is a shelter for life. Though it cannot speak, it demands respect." Kata Roxis. "Kau benar-benar bisa membacanya, Roxis?" Tanya Pamela.

"Waktu kecil aku suka mempelajari tulisan-tulisan kuno." Kata Roxis. Anna yang melihat-lihat lithograph tersebut, tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Anna. Kemudian dia memungut benda itu. Benda itu berbentuk kunci dengan ujung berbentuk pohon berwarna hijau. "Ini pasti adalah Key of Wood." Kata Anna.

"Anna, kau menemukan kuncinya?" Kata Flay. "Ya, ini dia…" Kata Anna. Kemudian dia menyerahkan kunci tersebut kepada Flay.

"Hei, lihat di depan sana ada sebuah kotak." Kata Nikki. Kemudian mereka menghampiri kotak tersebut. Kotak itu terlihat seperti jalinan akar pohon yang membentuk sebuah kotak dan di tengahnya ada sebuah lubang kunci kecil.

"Ini pasti tempat penyimpanan Wood Core." Kata Jess. Kemudian Flay membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah Kristal berwarna hijau.

"Kita sudah berhasil mendapatkan satu core." Kata Pamela. "Ya, tapi kita harus mendapatkan core lainnya." Kata Anna.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Apakah yang akan menunggu mereka di sana?

Lin: "Aduh capek! Pegel lagi."

Vayne: "Anda tidak apa-apa author?"

Lin: "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku masih punya tugas remedial Fisika T_T."

Vayne: "Kalau begitu kerjakan sekarang."

Lin: "Aahh, nanti sajalah. Sekarang ayo kita makan ke restaurant. Tenang, aku yang traktir."

Vayne: "Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kita harus membalas dan meminta review."

Lin: "Akh! Aku lupa baiklah. Coba kita lihat yang pertama dari _**Acrylate**__. _Wah, makasih udah mau review ^^."

Vayne: "Dan ini yang kedua dari _**wannabedemongirl**_ ini udah update."

Lin: "Yang ketiga dari _**Heni itu Imut**_. Oke author usahakan lanjutkan sampai selesai."

Vayne: "Keempat ini dari _**Naoko Seta. **_Author akan berusaha."

Lin: "Dan yang terakhir dari _**Chalice07**_. Udah nunggu dari bulan 6 ya? Maaf author kehabisan ide makanya baru bisa update. Iya nih Vayne kena Mana Syndrome. Gawat deh!"

Vayne: "Makanya aku jangan kau buat kena sakit yang aneh-aneh!"

Lin: "Vayne! Sekali lagi kau begitu akan ku suruh kau minum ramuan Jess. Supaya kau terkena sakit yang lebih parah."

Vayne: "A-ampun!"

Lin: "Baiklah, akhir kata tetap membaca dan tetap review. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya."


End file.
